


glad it was you

by keumii



Series: shuffle keumi! [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: AU, Best Friends to Lovers, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Keumi, Markmina, Unrequited Love, but is it?, mark loves mina, markmina bestfriends, minamark, no this is not smut, non idols, or at least mark thinks it is, pretty mina, skipped the whole relationship process, yes they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keumii/pseuds/keumii
Summary: “oh god. did we sleep together?”mark looked at her without amusement, “i think that’s pretty obvious, mina. there would be no other reason for us to be laying together naked, you know?”
Relationships: Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee/Kang Mina
Series: shuffle keumi! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	glad it was you

**Author's Note:**

> heya, it’s been a while. i wrote this in like,, less than half an hour so i hope it’s good. i hope u enjoy it and hopefully helps u get to this fucking drought that will probably will not end for a long time :/ 
> 
> the song that came up when i shuffled was no control by one direction! i honestly see it like quite a sexual song so that’s why i added a bit of that here, but tbh i don’t plan to write smut any time soon so that’s why i didn’t go,, fully onto the sexual thing lmao.
> 
> please support mark in nct and superm, and please support mina too with her new drama and gugudan even though the group is inactive rn.

it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. or was even supposed to happen at all. mark hopes he would, one day, maybe get mina to fall in love with him.

sweet, pretty mina, who was funny and fit perfectly in his arms.

sweet, pretty mina, who he had just slept with after a night of drinking, both of them not being conscious enough thanks to the huge amount of alcohol they had taken.

but holy shit, mark thought. he had expected to sweet talk her, give her gifts, confess and maybe, if she accepted, ask her to be his girlfriend.

he supposed the sex thing would happen some months after being together, but he didn’t expect to accidentally skip everything he had planned and to get to this immediately. 

and he felt so guilty. 

to be honest, mark didn’t really think about sex with mina. he liked her too much, and it was an innocent type of love. he didn’t want her because of her body but because it was her. because it was mina. 

but it had happened. and he couldn’t do anything about it but apologize profoundly to mina, who was currently lying in his arms, naked body pressed to his own, head resting on his chest.

he looked at her, peaceful, doll-like face looking so relaxed. he would always be amazed, because mina looked so unreal. mina, mark thought, looked like a mix of a doll and a fairy, being way too pretty. she was out of the norm, looked like she belonged from another galaxy. 

he sighed, smiling a little and massaging her waist with his hands, leaving a little kiss on her head.

then she moved. and he knew he had fucked up. 

“hm?” he heard, and suddenly, mina was moving, eyes still closed. she moved her body upwards and tucked her little face on his neck. “mark?” 

she then removed her head and looked down at their bodies, and oh. he could see the shock on her face, not believing what she was seeing. she then groaned, “oh god. did we sleep together?” 

mark looked at her without amusement, “i think that’s pretty obvious, mina. there would be no other reason for us to be laying together naked, you know?” 

mina snorted. it’s true, what her best friend (were they even best friends at this point?) said. “i guess that’s why i’m hurting.” she whispered, groaning and throwing herself on top of mark again, the boy blushing at her words. she didn’t really know what happened last night, nor was she exactly fond that she had lost her virginity while being drunk, but she was glad it was mark. 

“i’m so sorry, minnie. let me bring you something, do you want some aspirins? i can run you a bath if you want, i’ll give you some clothes too. i’ll even prepare waffles if you want me too.” he said, rambling a bit because of his nervousness, starting to remove mina’s body from his gently, only to receive a little cry, and a pouting mina looking at him. “no, no, it’s okay mark. please, just lay here with me? i’m really comfortable here, with you.” 

mark sighed, how could he say no to the girl of his life? to those pretty, shiny eyes? he just nodded, and got back in bed. in less than two minutes, they were already laying comfortably together. 

mark tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. he really couldn’t, and he knew mina wasn’t sleeping either, just by looking at her face. he kept looking at her, until he couldn’t hold it any longer. 

“minnie?” he asked, calling her by her nickname he gave her when they were sixteen. mina hummed. “can i tell you something?” mina hummed again.

he held his breathe for a little, gathering courage that he knew he had somewhere in him. “i’m sorry for what happened. i know you didn’t want this to be taken from you like this.” he started out, mina now resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him, “i also wanted to tell you i, um. i like you. i like you a lot, kang mina. and this wasn’t the way i planned on saying it, because you deserve so much, mina, something better than this, but right now, laying with you in my chest, i couldn’t help but say-“ and mina kissed him. it was quick, just an innocent peck of lips, but she did.

“it’s okay, dummy. i kinda like you too. we can try it out. now shut up and lets sleep, i’m tired and my body hurts.” she said, pecking him again, resting her face on the crook of his neck. she was so happy that mark reciprocated her feelings, and so glad that it had been him who she had lost her virginity with. 

with a smile, mark hugged her tight, pulling her even closer to him, and like her, he slept, feeling a happiness he hadn’t felt in a long, long time, and he hoped it wouldn’t disappear in a long time either.


End file.
